This application relates to a method and apparatus for repairing a bolt hole strap flange on a gas turbine engine case.
Gas turbine engines are known and include a compressor compressing air and delivering it into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel and ignited and products of that combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Casings typically surround and enclose the turbine section and the compressor section. The casing will typically have a case wall and a bolt hole strap or flange extending radially away from the wall. A plurality of bolt holes are formed within the flange.
It is known that the flange may develop cracks and, in particular, extending from the bolt holes. If the crack extends radially from the bolt hole and away from the wall, weld repair techniques may be utilized. Further, a wedge method has also been utilized.
However, the crack may also extend toward the case wall and this is less susceptible to weld repair.
It is known to remove the entire flange and replace it.